Under some circumstances, contact information or an image of a caller (for example a caller calling a telephone call or a caller establishing a video conference call) can be associated with an address book entry for the caller. Moreover, the address book may be associated with a calico's electronic communications device (such as a mobile communications device, personal computer, or the like). The device sometimes presents the contact information or the image of the caller when a phone call from the caller is being received by the calico's device.